Give Me Your Eyes So I Can't See
by NightmarexMockingbird
Summary: A normal day. That's all it was; what is was supposed to be. But life is never what it seems when your girlfriend is the wanted criminal you've been trying to track for the past 6 months. What is Sakura doing, and for what reason? Can Sasuke and his fellow friends/detectives get to the bottom of this before something bigger than them threatens the public? lang, sexual refs,violence


**Hey guys! I've had this fanfic premise in my head for a long time, and I'm just now writing on it. I'm pretty excited because it's going to be my first action/adventure fanfic. Anyways, I hope you like it! Please review about what you think:)**

**Diclaimer: I don't own. I'm just the creeper that likes typing about them =w=**

* * *

The light from the morning sun dissolved through the partially closed bedroom curtains, a stream of golden light landing on the sleeping body in the room. The sound of silk sheets moving filled the otherwise quiet room as the person in bed groaned with dissatisfaction. The female covered her eyes with her arm trying to block out the sun's rays, but lost all hope of falling back to sleep after a minute or two.

An unwilling green iris peeked out from parted thick eyelashes to catch a glimpse of the digital clock by the bedside. It read 7:52 with an AM in little bright letters by the side of it. She dragged her arm across her face with an unpleasant gurgling sound until her fingers nestled under her chin.

A sudden bang from the kitchen, along with the loud ringing from the smoke alarm, jolted the girl to full awareness. Her upper body shot upward in surprise, the silk cover sliding off her bare body. The kitchen sounds continued as she squeaked and reached for the sheet to cover her naked skin.

The female's nerves calmed when she heard discontent muttering coming from the kitchen. A screeching sound-most likely a chair being dragged- could be heard, and the smoke alarm was disabled. Her fingers lightly slid through her pink tangled locks. She was obviously not a morning person. A sneeze escaped her, probably due to her lack of clothing at the moment, while she rubbed the dried drool from her face.

A small chuckle brought her attention back to the open bedroom doorway. Now, there stood a tall, dark haired male that leaned against the opening; in his hands, he held two steaming coffee mugs.

"Well, look who's up," the man purred. She watched silently as he pushed himself off the door opening and stood by the bed next to her, handing her the mug. "I didn't think I'd ever see the day you'd wake up before three in the afternoon."

"Well, it's not like I have _you_ to thank for that," she replied sarcastically, taking the brown drink gratefully, "With all the noise you made in there, I would've thought we were bein' robbed."

"Hey, I was never one with cooking. My only strong point is my looks, as I've been told many times by you," he joked back pointedly. The dark haired male sat on the edge of the bed. He brushed the nude girl's bangs out of her face lovingly with his able hand.

"Damn straight. Why else would I stay with you?" The pink-haired girl blankly stated before sipping her drink. Her face broke into a smile as she leaned into his gentle hand, still careful to keep a hold on the sheet that covered her top half. He cracked his own smirk at the sight of his girlfriend curling up next to him like a cat.

"I don't know, maybe because of my charming and witty personality?"

"Trust me, babe; it's the latter."

The couple sat in comfortable silence, sipping at their coffees and enjoying each other's company, when a phone on the nightstand began to vibrate. The male's hand picked it up and answered the call before the device could annoy him even further.

"Hello?"

"**HEY, SASUKE**!"

The male, Sasuke, pulled the phone away from his ear so as to save his eardrum. It didn't work as well as he wished.

"Yes, thank you for that, idiot. I really felt like having my ears bleed today," Sasuke grunted into the phone sarcastically. The odd ball on the other side of the phone happened to be Sasuke's friend and coworker. He was a very loud and boisterous man for his age, much to Sasuke's distaste. He will never understand what goes through this guy's head sometimes.

His girlfriend leaned against him as he switched the cup and phone places in his hands. He responded by draping the arm holding his coffee around her shoulders, snuggling her closer to his chest.

"Sorry bro, I was just wondering when you planned to get to work? We're kinda all already waitin' for ya!" Was the explanation the friend gave him. Sasuke sighed at the other male's lack of proper grammar. After a pause on the other end of the line, the man commented, "Let me guess; Sakura's with you?"

Sakura, leaning close to the phone already, laughed and spoke up with a, "Why yes, Naruto, I am! Any complaints?"

Naruto scoffed at his friend's girlfriend over the phone. "Of course I have complaints! Because of you, my partner isn't showing up to work on time! Hence, leaving _me_ with more paperwork!"

Sasuke took this moment to respond to the caller's rant. "Only because I'd much rather spend my time with this nice piece of ass," he nodded suggestively at Sakura's partially exposed body, "Instead of staring at yours all day." Sakura giggled at the indignant sound coming from the phone as she moved to roll over to the opposite side of the bed and grab a shirt off the floor. She set her coffee cup down on the nightstand mid roll.

Sakura could hear more muffled talking on the phone as she dressed in her boyfriend's T-shirt and slid into some new underwear. She turned to see that Sasuke had stood and was persuading Naruto to hang up with a final, "Fine, yes! You also have an amazing ass! Now would you please drop it?! …Yea, I'll see you there. Yea. Okay, bye."

Sasuke hung up the phone, looking like all the energy from the coffee earlier had been completely drained from his face. Sakura walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist, setting her chin on his chest to look up at him. He was a good head or so taller than her, and he made sure to tease her about it whenever he could.

"For the record, he does have an amazing ass." Sakura commented on the last thing Sasuke said to the phone. She smiled cheekily as his face twisted into disgust.

"_For the record,_ I prefer yours to his any day." Sasuke replied as he set his hands on her waist, a hold still on his coffee. A light chuckle fell from her lips.

"I would hope so. You hungry? I can fix something really fast if you want," Sakura offered. He shook his head.

"Nah, Shikamaru grabbed donuts. I'll be fine, but I gotta go. Or else Naruto'll lecture me again."

Sakura nodded and dragged lingering hands away from his torso, walking into the kitchen with Sasuke following behind as he grabbed his wallet and keys.

"I'll call you on my lunch break later," Sasuke told her. She grinned and nodded, watching him pull his jacket, decorated with the city police's emblem, onto his body. Sakura opened the front door for him as he leaned down and kissed her. The early morning chill sent shivers down her spine, along with the feeling of his lips on hers. He pressed his hand against the back of her neck and put a small but comforting kiss on her forehead before exiting the open door.

"See you later," he waved as he descended the apartment stairs.

"Don't get shot!" Sakura yelled back.

"Love you too, honey!" Sasuke called out in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Sakura laughed to herself as she stood in the doorway, watching the man. She leaned against the metal balcony railing until he got into his car, pulled out of the parking lot and successfully drove off onto the street. Sakura walked back into the apartment, closing the door. Her hand ran through her long and wavy, _naturally pink_ hair, pulling it over her right shoulder. She sighed, the soft pattering of her feet going into the living room and kitchen seemingly the only sounds in the apartment.

This was Sakura Haruno. She was about 5' 8'', with light pink hair that stopped just above her mid-back. Her skin was a beautiful white porcelain color that complimented her shockingly big green eyes. She was 23 years-old and currently living with her 24 year old boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha. Her male counterpart was a successful detective that worked at the city's police station, along with his 3 other close friends; Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, and Neji Hyuuga. Sakura herself worked at a small bakery on the corner of Sarutobi Ave. and Konoha Square. They shared an apartment in a suburban neighborhood, very close to the big hustle-and-bustle city of Konoha.

They were just a normal, young couple that went out and partied with their friends, attended town events, went to movies, and so on. Sakura had an ordinary existence, with nothing really special about her lifestyle.

At least, that's what everyone thought.

* * *

Sasuke walked into the police station after parking his car on the side of the road, away from the busy streets of the city. Immediately having set foot in the door, all he could hear was the normal chaos that ensued every day in the workplace. Phones ringing constantly, people in their cubicles typing up police reports, papers falling out of people's hands. He had gotten used to it by now, though.

He slid through the many officers and desk workers that were around the room to get to his office. He wordlessly opened the wooden door with an engraved plate that read _Sasuke U., _which marked it his.

Upon entering his 'official office', a loud "Bastard!" flew at him from inside his workspace. He looked up as a blonde man his age, with blue eyes and a bright smile, rushed up to him. Sasuke skillfully stepped aside to escape the loudmouth, who happened to be his best friend, and continued walking to his desk. This was also the same man who called him this morning. Yea, he was still a little irritated by that.

Naruto was about to yell at Sasuke for ignoring him, when another man named Shikamaru came up to ask him about a report. Naruto's usually stupid face became serious as they started to converse. Sasuke always found this transformation quite spectacular, despite how great Naruto usually was at his job. Sasuke sat down at a cluttered desk and began organizing papers into stacks, when a shadow fell over him.

"Sasuke," a low voice called his attention. Sasuke looked up from his papers on his desk to stare at the tall man in front of him. Neji Hyuuga, another of his friends and coworkers, held a big envelope in one of his hands. Neji had always been the stickler in their friend group, ever since high school. _That's why he makes such a good cop,_ Sasuke fancied in his head.

"About this case we're working on…" He continued as he handed the manila folder to Sasuke. Said dark haired male opened it and examined the contents.

"Oh, yea." Sasuke asked as he leafed through the folder's contents, "So, this case; have we actually found out who we're supposed to be targeting here, or are we still playing a guessing game?" Neji plucked a photo Sasuke had not viewed yet out of the manila package and held it up for him to see.

"Well, we've managed to identify _one_ thing about that special group. It seems the main four cohorts' genders have been verified. They are all female, sir."

"Ugh, Neji, I already told you not to call me 'sir'. Makes me feel old," Sasuke sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose and leaned back into his chair. Neji nodded as he handed the photo back to Sasuke to examine. The picture was a black and white photo, most likely taken by someone in an undercover disguise. In the left of the photo were two girls, one pointing and telling the other one what to do. On the right of the picture, two more females were moving small packages into a truck. All the girls wore matching tight black leather motorcycle suits with matching helmets.

"Tell me again why we could never tell what gender they actually were?" Sasuke asked confusedly. _I mean, the shape of their bodies are blatantly obvious. And their boobs are **right. There.**_

"Because all our undercover agents were found and killed before they could give us information, and we've never been able to get our hands on a photo of these four. In fact, I'm still not sure how this guy survived this far."

Sasuke leaned forward and rested his elbows on the desk. _So... are they getting sloppy? Or was it just a minor overlook?_

These girls, whoever they were, were apart of one of the most confusing cases Sasuke's ever come across. No motives, no fingerprints, not even a_ shred_ of information on them, and yet these girls were the source of all kinds of major drug deals, mob crimes, and even theft that occurred all over the country. There were multiple reported sightings of them in other harbors, docking the boats that most likely held black market goods. Despite national crimes, they had always seemed to like Konoha as their main deportee.

They were always a part of the big crimes somehow. What Sasuke would like to know is if they were working in a gang of their own, or he was just missing the bigger picture.

Sasuke settled for staring at the photo, trying to sort out the smallest details of the photograph.

* * *

Sakura walked back into the bedroom and picked up her empty coffee cup, along with her phone that was underneath her bra on the floor. She smiled giddily, thinking about the night prior. _I'm such a pervert,_ she thought to herself, blushing.

A blinking screen notified her that she had a message. Flicking the phone open, her face slightly dropped at the contents of the message.

_There's been a change in plans. We're moving with the B.P. soon._

Sakura glared at the small screen through half lidded eyes. The air seemed to give off a tiny chill as the atmosphere around Sakura darkened. Her eyes held a hard stoniness that had not been present when Sasuke was there just a moment ago. She closed her eyes as she clenched her hand around the phone.

Her skilled fingers deleted the message and snapped the phone shut with force.

* * *

**Please R&R! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter:)**


End file.
